


Audiophile

by Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ASMR, Audiophilia, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Public Masturbation, Synesthesia, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter
Summary: Loki accidentally discovers Thor's erotic love of classical music and then they fuck.  (But not before they fight over their insecurities.)





	Audiophile

Orange sunlight painted Thor’s bare skin in golden light and umber shadows. The shrunken brontide of orchestrated cellos and deep voiced German bass singers leaked from beneath his studio grade headset. Thor closed his eyes and let a shudder run through his core. Goosebumps stood his body hair erect to catch the golden sun. He trailed his fingers across the line of hair beneath his naval; the music made him tingle there. Loki’s mouth and eyes widened at once at this vision. Loki stared at him from the shade of pillars and vines, took the vision in just as deeply as Thor partook of his music. Thor's caress turned south, and Loki could not look away, nor could he dare to interrupt the moment.

Thor chased the creeping tingle downward with the tips of his fingers, exposed himself, then languidly chased the tingle as it grew from the base of his cock to the tip. He arched back as the crescendo of the orchestra gripped into his spine. He opened his eyes for this sensation, and jumped away from Loki.

“How long have you been watching!”

Loki splayed his elegant alabaster fingers to beg a moment to clarify this misunderstanding in a show of apology. This proved a common defensive reflex for Loki.

“I was waiting for the song to end, I didn’t want to interrupt. I’m sorry, Thor.”

“Well it’s not like you haven’t seen worse out of me, “ Thor said.

“No, you’re right. I’m seeing worse from you right now than I was five seconds ago. That was breathtaking.”

Thor looked uncomfortable.

“Your face, your skin, the way you moved in the sunlight, the way you took your time, it was beautiful. I couldn’t help but to stare,” Loki explained.

“Did you... just come here intending to ask for a fuck, or was there some other reason you interrupted?”

“There was another reason, but I’ve forgotten it by now. And fucking just seems clunky and inelegant in comparison to what you were up to here... color me curious.”

Thor looked at his feet.

“It’s... I... I feel sounds.” Thor said.

“Okay, most people have a reaction to-”

“No, not like most people, Loki, I feel sounds. Birds chirping feels like stretching a rubber band from behind my ears and into my throat where I swallow and plucking it. I feel thunder under my arms as twitching. I feel our father’s voice as a band of cold around my throat when he speaks to his officers, but when he speaks to us feels like a warm towel pressed into my chest. The ancient anthems played on the horns tickles my shin and if I stand too close to them it feels like the bone there might burst from the vibrations. This language, these singers, feels like marbles rolling in circles below my belt. Cellos feel like butterflies fluttering or dragonflies buzzing inside me here, and here. Some combinations of sounds make me... um, anyway, sometimes sounds make me cum without touching myself. I just... I got into it.”

Loki hesitated. He wanted to ask about the music, but felt other questions more pressing.

“Might I ask... what my voice feels like?” Loki asked.

Thor blushed a deep pink and turned his face from his brother.

“Thor... I’m not going to judge, if it’s erotic, I’d be happy to know, and if it’s something unpleasant-"

“Your voice never feels unpleasant, brother. But it isn’t erotic necessarily.”

Loki kept quiet In hopes that Thor would fill the space he left open with words. It worked.

“Voices make different sounds, so one voice can feel many different ways. I’ve felt your hushed voice as feathers on the nape of my neck. I’ve felt your forgiving voice as deep warm pressure in my shoulders. I’ve felt your wanton yelps in our bed as needles in the top of my hipbones and as sandpaper against the base of my spine. I’ve felt your harsh voice as claws raking my collarbone. But most of the time, your voice presses warmth into my back. In truth, your voice massages me in ways I’m not prepared to describe.”

“Because it turns you on, I hope?”

“Because it is soothing. It’s too soothing. It makes me feel loved and cared for, deeply cared for, even when you have no intent to make me feel such ways.”

Loki stood in stunned silence, unsure how to proceed.

“I know you want to turn me on, Loki. I get it. You want to fuck with me, and I hate it sometimes but I can appreciate it.”

“But now I want to do it with my voice,” Loki said.

“You can’t. I’m sorry that this feeling isn’t what you intended. I know it isn’t, Because the things I feel when you speak are gentle when your intention is abrasion. Your voice feels like caresses when your will is to fight me, and I know you’d hate that. I know you’d hate unintentionally making me feel comfortable when you’re angry with me. I know you’ll hate knowing that it’s not sexual, that the warmth you make me feel when you speak, even in anger, is what forced me to fall so deeply in love with you. And I know that you’ll hate the L word.”

“I don’t hate the L word-"

“You hate that you don’t understand it.”

Loki’s jaw tensed to bite back his insecurity. He could not bite back his vitriol.

“You know I was having a good time until you brought that up. I try, Thor, I really try to be romantic for you and I put this effort in to try to understand how you work and the reward I get is a reminder that I can’t understand, right when I thought I might have been feeling what you’re talking about. You’re such a dumb brute, you ass, you could at least-"

Thor closed his eyes, leaned his head back, slipped the headphones from around his neck. He soaked in the sound of his brother berating him, soaked in the feeling it left behind. He felt crushing warm velvet slide over his shoulders where there was none, felt heat deep in his muscles where there was no source. A tear came to Loki’s eye as he watched his relaxed brother breathe.

“Oh for fuck's sake, Thor, you’re doing it right now, aren’t you? Everything? Everything! Everything I say is just making you feel affection, isn’t it? What is it? Tell me, how does the sound of my frustration feel like to you right now, brother?”

“Like warm sand between my toes, only my muscles are made of sand, and your voice is made of toes stepping into my back.”

“So that’s it, then? The angrier I get the more relaxing it is to you, isn’t it?”

“I knew you’d hate it,” Thor said.

“Oh no, no no. I’ll figure you out, brother. I’ll find that sound that sets your cock on fire and I’ll fuck you while I drown you in it,” Loki said.

Thor shrugged. He offered Loki his headset, offered up his playlists.

“I welcome you to try,” Thor said, “these are the artists that stimulate that area for me most.”

“Do you fuck yourself while you listen to them often?” Loki asked.

“Only when you’re not around,” Thor said.

“Then explain today. You knew I was here, available to you,” Loki demanded.

“They released this new album today. I didn’t want to wait to hear it,” Thor admitted.

Loki threw the player on the ground and crushed it underheel. The snapping crackle sent a buzz between Thor’s shoulder blades and he huffed.

“I'll take that fuck now, brother, provided you’re finished reminding me of my limitations,” Loki said.

Thor’s shoulders slumped. Thor saw his brother’s distress and knew he’d fucked up. He kicked himself. He didn’t understand why he’d felt the need to say it.

At least Loki hadn’t destroyed his noise cancelling headphones. He could buy a new player, download the playlist again. But he couldn’t take back the past. He sighed.

“If it will help you forgive me, then sure. Take me inside, do whatever you want.”

“Just, go in there, lay down, and think about why you had to bring that up. I’ll be in to help adjust your attitude when I’m ready,” said Loki.

Thor walked away, stripped his boxers, laid down. He pulled a cellphone to listen to a German podcast. The Midgardian subject material was uninteresting at best, but the men’s voices tickled Thor where it counted. He wasn’t prepared to think about anything. He stroked himself, belly flat in the mattress, to the tingle of the language around his cock. He felt Loki’s weight on the bed behind him. He hadn’t made a sound when he walked in. Thor felt warm lubricant slick between his crack. Loki wasn’t speaking and used no ceremony. Thor figured penetration would come next. The hands kneading his well muscled back surprised him.

“Do you have any fantasies when you do this to yourself?” Loki asked.

“Sometimes. Sometimes I pretend I hear demons in the dark that caress me and fuck me and take turns and watch each other and talk about my body. Sometimes I pretend they’re all you, through your magic.”

Thor felt his expensive headphones slip around his ears. He heard the beginning notes of the cellos and felt them flutter along his happy trail. He sucked in a breath as the new album played from the beginning note.

“Brother?”

“It was only an illusion. I didn’t break your player. I just needed to see you feel as hurt as I felt because... I’m sorry. There’s no excuse.”

“Just, fuck, Loki, can you...”

Thor raised his lube slicked crack towards Loki in suggestion. Loki trailed kisses on his back on his way down.

“No, brother, I need your breath at the nape of my neck, just, don’t fuck me yet, either.”

“You want me to tease you? To grind you?”

Thor nodded. Loki let his cock fall between Thor’s cheeks and he rutted to the rhythm, a gliding grind against the seam of Thor’s ass that mimicked the drawing of the orchestral bows across their strings. Thor’s ass swayed back and danced to the droning bass. He huffed and gasped. Loki raked his nails down Thor’s back in a crawling, possessive gesture. Thor’s body belonged to the music, but also to the clawmarks down his back. Had they not both remained synchronous, Thor's body would’ve failed to serve both masters. He shuddered at the crescendo, dipped his ass from his brother’s hips. He slid until he felt the cockhead against the relaxed hole, then pressed back against it with a begging shout. Thor came the instant he sucked in Loki, who crooned to the nape of his neck about what a nasty writhing thing the music made him as he soaked his bedding with cum.


End file.
